Inquisition
The first Inquisition was a group of people who, following the First Blight, rose up to defend Thedas from the dangers of magic and heretics. The Inquisition later allied with theChantry, abandoning its original name and splitting itself into the Seekers of Truth and the Templar Order.3 In 9:41 Dragon, the Inquisition is reformed, following the cataclysmic event called The Breach. History First Inquisition In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart followingAndraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread.3 The Inquisition was formed around -100 Ancient4 with the goal of protecting the people from the "tyranny of magic" in whatever form it might take; blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics.5 A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror.6 Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative.7 In 1:20 Divine, the newly founded Chantry found common cause with the Inquisition and they signed the Nevarran Accord.8 As part of the agreement, the Inquisition became the new martial arm of the Chantry, the Templar Order, and its senior members became known as the Seekers of Truth. Another result was the creation of the Circle of Magi,8 with the Templars serving as overseers for the Circle. The last leader of the original Inquisition, Ameridan, went missing after the organisation's dissolution. It is said he left to hunt a powerful dragon or to not overshadow the newly created Templar Order. Known Members * Ameridan * Telana, an elven Dreamer * Haron, a templar * Orinna, a dwarven alchemist * Maella Tarren, a scout The Modern Inquisition First Reformation The modern Inquisition, in a fledgling state, begins with the interrogation of Varric Tethras by Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. The Inquisition's reconstruction is, in fact, a back-up plan by Divine Justinia V in case of a calamity within the Chantry or if her attempt to restore peace between mages and templars failed. Justinia hoped that with enough support, the Inquisition could challenge the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages. The Divine's servants searched for a worthy candidate to lead the Inquisition, such as the Hero of Ferelden or the Champion of Kirkwall, but they both had disappeared. Following the massive explosion that killed the Divine and the Conclave, Thedas falls into chaos as the Breach threatens to consume the world. The late Divine's writ was invoked by her Hands, Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana, declaring the Inquisition reborn and independent of Chantry authority. However, the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, calling them heretics for harbouring the only survivors of the Conclave's explosion, who had each been labeled the Heralds of Andraste by witnesses from the failed conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, when they were seemingly led out of the Fade by the prophet herself. After either allying with and conscripting the mage rebels and the templars, the Heralds managed to seal the Breach. But the celebrations are cut short, as Haven comes under attack by Corypheus. The Heralds distracts him long enough for the village to be evacuated before causing an avalanche to bury Corypheus' army and the village. When the Heralds reunites with the survivors of Haven, the Heralds leads them to Skyhold, where One of them, namely Anasterian, are formally given the title of Inquisitor, while the other Heralds become Inquisitor's Hands, his right hand Advisors aside from his War Council. The Inquisition later leads a siege of Adamant Fortress to stop Venatori magister Livius Erimond from binding Grey Warden mages to Corypheus, enabling the darkspawn to control an army of demons. In the aftermath, the Inquisitor can allies with the surviving Wardens. After the resolution of the War of the Lions prior to the Siege of Adamant Orlais formally allies with the Inquisition and they march on the Arbor Wilds to purge the remainder of Corypheus' army. Unfortunately, Corypheus returns to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to reopen the Breach, forcing the Inquisitor to engage him without the support of the army. With Corypheus' defeat, the Inquisition achieves renown throughout southern Thedas and the balance of power across Thedas is drastically changed, perhaps permanently. The Trespasser By 9:44 Dragon, the Inquisition has come under pressure from both Orlais and Ferelden, the former wanted the Inquisition as another vassal, the latter wanting them to disband entirely. During the summit with the Exalted Council, the Inquisitor is drawn away to deal with a new Qunari threat that is spreading through the magical eluvians. Leliana discovers that several of the elves in the Inquisition's own ranks were Qunari converts from Kirkwall and covertly used the Inquisition to smuggle in gaatlok into the Winter Palace. Solas also reveals that his agents were embedded in the Inquisition as well. After the resolution of the Qunari threat, the Inquisitor, having their own left arm magically amputated by Solas to prevent the Anchor from killing them, returns to the Exalted Council to decide the Inquisition's fate. The Inquisitor felt that given the danger of the threats facing Thedas, the Inquisition was still needed but could not continue as it currently was in the face of increasing political pressure. Much like the first Inquisition did with the Nevarran Accord, the Inquisition reached an agreement with the Chantry. The Inquisition was downsized to a more manageable size and would serve as the personal honour guard of Divine Victoria, herself a former member of the Inquisition. This allowed them to launch a campaign against the looming threat to Thedas, that was capable of an effective response but at a higher risk of infiltration. To attempt to compensate for this, the Inquisition began screening recruits and members much more vigorously. After reaching an agreement with the Chantry at the Exalted Council, the Inquisitor continues to serve as leader of the Inquisition and maintains the same basic structure but on a smaller scale and now are accountable to Divine Victoria. Military Standard Army The Army of the Inquisition was one of the Most Diversified Militaries in the History of Thedas, Primarily Consisted of Humans, the Inquisition's Main Army is Mostly Foot Soldiers of Human Origins. It's Archers are mostly Elven or Dwarven. It's Cavalry is the Second Most Impressive Part of its Military. It's Riders are Specially trained For Particularly Spirited or Hardy Mounts. Because of their Employ of Many Hybridized Training Methods, the Inquisitions Cavalry Riders are Usually Trained to Ride Dracolisks or Nuggalopes. Specialist Cavalry With Its Riders trained to handle Dracolisks and Nuggalopes, The Inquisition is a Well-Known Breeder of Horses. They Breed Rare Horses with Desirable Traits Such as Heightened Stamina, Hardy Resilience, Or an Unrelenting Will with Other Such Rarities or Common Mounts. They are Particularly Known for their Extensive Cross-Breeding of the Qunari Asaarash Mount with the Taslin Strider, and are also the only Group to Actively Breed Dracolisks and Harts Together Special Forces The Inquisition also Maintains An Secret Army of Troops trained in Special Tactics and and Techniques. Members of the Division are Handpicked by the Inquisition Leadership for Specialist Training, so they are the Very Best Troops in their Employ. Soldiers in this Division are Trained in Hands-On Exercises and Missions. The Success Rate is only a Estimated 17.6%. Main Subdivisions There are Five Primary Sub-Divisions in the Special Forces Army: Shadows, Destroyers, Lyrium Hunters, Dragonriders, and Mage Scouts. Each Group has been trained in a Number of Skills of Varying Disciplines and Specializations. Shadows The Elite of the Inquisition's Spies and Infiltrators, Members of this Group are Taught to Merge the Disciplines of the Assassins and Artificifer's. Using Assassin Stealth to lay An Articifer's Traps to Sabotage an Enemy Regiment. Others Trained to Merge the Disciplines of the Tempest and Articifer's, Combining Traps with Tempest Concoctions for A Devastating Strike. Potential Shadows are Personally Selected by Seneschal Charter who are Known for their Cunning, Resourcefulness, and Precision. Shadows are usually of Elven or Human stock. Destroyers Inquisition Destroyers are the Heavy Hitters of the Inquisition, Mostly Dwarves, Qunari, or Large Humans, Destroyers are Trained as Reavers who utilize The Way of the Templar Order Champion to Assist them. Destroyers often Use Maces of Unusual Size, which have been sharpened by A Master Smith, and Enhanced with Masterwork Lightning or Frost Runes. They usually wear Heavy Armor.Category:Inquisition Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Chantry Category:Honor Guards Category:War against the Elder One Category:Allies of Inquisitor Anasterian Trevelyan Category:Allies of Orzanmmar Category:Allies of Emperor Gaspard Category:Allies of Ferelden Category:Allies or Orlais Category:Allies or the Bright Hand Category:Allies of the Neutralist Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Allies of the Loyalists Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Allies of the Chantry Category:Allies of Starkhaven Category:Allies of the Grey Wardens Category:Allies of Nevarra Category:Allies of Tevinter